Topic:Kiril Linuxov
Radar Overseer Clark (also known as Agent Six/Kiril Linuxov) was a Communist Linux Penguin Army double agent who masqueraded as a Radar Overseer in the Republic of My, and later in the United Lols of Roflica. He is notorious for successfully infiltrating Microsoft Sam's inner circle and spying on them for a period of time before and during the War in the ROFL Island Chain, and the Great Final War. History Clark was born Kiril Shumacker Linuxov, in 1971. He was an orphaned child at youth, and was often picked on. At one point, North Korean Engineer and mechanic Giuseppe Mezo adopted Clark, and raised him. Linuxov became good friends with his stepsister Linux Anna, and they did many things together in their spare time. In 2008, Linuxov was assigned by his foster to find weapons that were in the hands of any enemy forces, and use the weapons against them. After Mezo's death in 2009, Linuxov unknowingly recieved orders from the Supreme AI, but didn't find out until two years had gone by. He proved successful in finding the coordinates for Microsoft Sam's Orbital ROFL Laser, and passed it on to a set of CLPA paratroopers. After sustaining severe injuries while hunting down Linux Craig, The Supreme AI had medical workers on the Diarrhea Death Star II amputate Linuxov's legs whilst the Highway Fleet and IWAY Fleet clashed above. Linuxov's legs were replaced with mechanized legs with artifical skin replacements. She later told him to spy on the United Lols of Roflica and infiltrate any militia groups. Linuxov did as told, but was discovered by Radar Overseer Scotty. To save himself from getting executed, Linuxov gave Scotty a dozen baloney sandwiches and revealed that he was a radar overseer as well, but couldn't think of a name. Coincidentally, Scotty was watching an episode of Pyramid, and the World's Oldest Teenager happened to be present on set, Thus, the alias "Clark" was fabricated. During his cover in the ROFL Island Chain War, He was first seen reporting the Soviet Lulz Brigade OMG Jet attack to Radar Overseer Scotty. Later on in the war, he was present with Microsoft Sam and Radar Overseer Scotty in Lol York City. During Operation Island Liberation, he traveled again to Roflington DC to assist Rofl Intelligence Agency agent James Rofl and the Rofl Robot . The Search for Linux Craig Clark was ordered by the Supreme AI to find and execute Linux Craig, who somehow managed to flee after Linux Anna's death, despite Robo Enforcer enclosing the room completely. He was able to track Craig down, finding him as the occupant of the Supreme AI's private Shuttle, The Paladin, on planet Soi. Clark wished to take no action towards Craig just yet, and he had a CLPA shuttle touch down on the planet. Unfortunately, the occupants of the CLPA shuttle touched down just as Linux Craig had left the planet, along with Soi convict: Rango Smush. Displeased with the actions that had taken place, Clark ordered the dasterdly Robot Thing to track down Linux Craig. The android proves successful, when it returns both with The Paladin and Craig's map to mars. However, Clark soon realized that Craig gained a new shuttle, and finally took action, and occupied the KLS Hangman Shuttle Jet, and visited many planets, deploying three teams of sixteen Tux soldiers to each. After Craig and crew land on one of the planets, Stark, CLPA scouts along with Orcal troops. They succeed in killing Alex Rofl, the owner of the shuttle jet AVS Treasurer, but are thwarted by a passing janitor, who used a flatshovel to knock them all to the ground. information to follow '' '' Double Agent During his time in the Republic of My and the United Lols of Roflica, Radar Overseer Clark spied on both nations, and was close to the leaders of both of them. His cover was blown during the Great Final War, when James Rofl discovered the bodies of two of his fellow agents shot to death, execution style. Rofl was then shot twice by a suppressed pistol wielded by the traitorous Clark. The double agent then contacted the Supreme AI and reported that Sam and his team survived Operation Downfall. He then killed James Rofl by sealing the server room and draining all of the oxygen from the room, suffocating his former friend. Clark then shot Rooster and Microsoft Mike, grievously injuring both of them. Shadow and Hacker spotted Clark and immediately opened fire, injuring Clark and took him into custody. He was then interrogated, where he revealed his true name to be Kiril Linuxov, and executed by Microsoft Sam. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Double Agents Category:Radar Overseers Category:Traitors Category:Deceased characters Category:Minions of the Supreme AI Category:Bounty Hunters